Resident Evil: Dark Impulses
by Asteral
Summary: The world is trying to put it's self back teogether after 10 years of Bio horror! Leon has a specal someone at his house who is trying to help stop Wesker before more terror is unleashed! What will happen when they team up? Horror/ Secrets!
1. Epilouge

Resident Evil: Dark Impulses

Sorry for the long time it took me to publish a new story. I don't have Internet so I have to go to the public library ^^

_Epilogue: of cold and warm drinks _

It was a dark day in December. The snow was falling and people were headed to there houses to get out of the blizzard.

Leon went up to the door to his house and put the key in lock. Then, he and his companion both stepped inside. It had been a horrible drive from the airport and they were both very tired. As Leon took off his jacket and put it in the closet, he looked over and noticed that his guest was looking around the house.

"Nice place you got here, Leon. I like your color sense."

"Thanks, Ada. That's a welcome first. Not many people have ever been to my house. I never have time for friends."

"Yes, that seems to be one of the disadvantages of working 3-15 day shifts at the Whitehouse."

Leon gave ada a sly smirk and closed the closet door. He was relatively dry but Ada couldn't have been wetter if she had tied to be. Her hair was stuck to her face in little black rows that resembled black ribbon and she was shaking. _Well, you came to Washington in the middle of December. What did you expect? Sunshine and pollen blowing everywhere?_

**Well, thanks for reading the epilogue! The other chapters that fallow will be longer. I just wanted to get you all asking questions inside so that you would keep reading! See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 1: Flu

Welcome back to the story! Now, lets start making some since of all the craziness that just happened at Leon's house, shall we? Also, please review! Your stories make me write more chapters more quickly! Also, I have updates on my other stories there just in my mommies computer ^^ I will get them here ASAP!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Jennifer's Body**

**Chapter One: **

Leon was sitting on his couch surfing channels on the Cable that he was never there to watch even though he played $99 a month for it. It was late now and there was nothing good on to watch. Ada was huddled up in a blanket at the other end of the couch, sleep. Only her eyes were visible from under the thick blanket. Leon would steal a glance at her every once and a wile, admiring how peaceful she looked and longing to sleep ad deeply as she was.

Leon turned to the paper view channel and typed in scary movies. The selection was good but finding cheep movie was the problem. Paranormal Activity 3, Saw, The Grudge, The Ring, and of course the classic vampire movies. Finally he found one for $6 called Jennifer's body. A ways into it, there was a fare amount of screaming. Due to the suddenness of it all, it was especially loud. Before he got the chance to turn it down, Ada jolted up, with a startled expression.

When Ada realized that it was just the TV, she rubbed her tired eyes and faced Leon. He looked just a guilty as he felt inside.

"Sorry…bad scary movie…"

Ada brushed a lock or black hair from her eye and smiled. Leon exhaled. He was worried that she was mad. She got up and stretched a bit before going into the guest room Leon had lent her to change her cloths. She had fallen asleep in the same wet cloths she had arrived in and felt stupid about it. When she finally returned, she sat down glanced at the movie. She made a nauseated expression before getting up and going into the kitchen.

"Jennifer's Body, hu? You couldn't have picked a worse movie if you tried. It gave me nightmares."

Leon waited for her to come back with hr cup of hot chocolate and sit down before responding.

"It' gave you nightmares?"

"Yes. The shear level of stupidity and the fact that I actually paid to see it appalled me so much that it now haunts me" she made a big arch in the air to rally her point of the size of the pathetic ness it portrayed even more. Leon laughed and then turned off the TV. When Ada finished her drink she got up and put it back in the kitchen. Then she leaned on the kitchen island.

"Thanks for picking me up from the airport at such short notice."

Leon put up his hand as if to say that it wasn't a problem. Then he changed his whole demeanor again. Now he just looked amused. Ada had let out a huge sneeze. Ada looked like she was in utter disbelief.

"See, this is the very reason I told you to not sit around in wet cloths! Now you have a cold or something worse!"

"Hmmm… I don't get colds very often. This is different. It could be that I'm just allergic to you, Leon. Yes…that's most likely the problem."

"You have jokes, don't you?"

"Yes, defiantly. At any rate, there's nothing we can do about it now. How bad can it possibly be?"

With that, Ada bid Leon goodnight and went to bed. Leon did the very same in less than a half hour.

The next morning around 9:00am…

"I was right. It did get worse"

Ada was lying in her bed under the covers. She had turned a terrible pale green color and was sweating hard. She shivered and coughed. Leon wanted to touch her to see if she was all right…t he was sure beyond a reasonable drought that he didn't want THAT. Finally, Leon decided that he didn't have a choice. He sat next to her and took her pulse. Her eyes were closed like she was asleep but she opened them as soon as he touched her. She was barely breathing and looked tired.

"I think I might have the flu…"

"No shit, Ada. The flu has been going around lately. You probably got it when you were wet last night."

Ada moaned and turned over. Leon was worried. Was she ok? She looked like she had been submerged in a tank of toxic waist.

"We can talk about what I came to tell you when I feel a little better. There is no rush. Or maybe I should just say it now…?"

Ada sat up and looked at Leon. Weariness was visible in all of her features. Leon thought that perhaps he should advise otherwise but then decided agent it. He needed to know this info and he was going to find out.

"Wesker and his people are planning to try and launch some more of those Uroborose missals into the atmosphere. It took him very little time to recover from the incident in Africa. Despite the efforts of your friends Chris and Sheva he is still alive.

The room fell dead silent.

Ok, there will be more to come soon. Tell me what you think, please! ^^


End file.
